


Jackrabbit Week 2020

by ElektraVamp



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hope, Jackrabbit Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraVamp/pseuds/ElektraVamp
Summary: This will be the prompts for Jackrabbit week, Hope week April 12 to April 18 2020.The themes are:April 12:HopeApril 13:MemoriesApril 14: Joy/FunApril 15: DreamsApril 16: WonderApril 17: LightApril 18: Free Day
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I am back. Somewhat. With everything that is going on I have some more time to work on my stories and I decided to do the Jackrabbit week prompts. 
> 
> Though I am a bit late, I will be catching up. Especially since my hours at work are cut and I have more time, my job is considered essential, and so these prompts will be mentioning the current situation since I know that a lot of people are being affected by this.
> 
> My mom's job put their employees on furlough and so she isn't working and so only me and my Dad are working at the moment because we are considered essential. I actually have more contact with people at work so that's a bit stressful. But I'm thankful to be working even with the cut hours and I even got promoted a bit before this started. So I welcome any distraction. Now lets get on with the story and please check out the authors note below as I have some news concerning my other stories.

“Hello Internet! And welcome to-”As the video played in the living room, a young man was in the kitchen, digging through the various cabinets and trying to decide what he should make for lunch. But since he hadn't gone out to get groceries since the stay at home order was place, he was low on options.

“Dammit.” He murmured pulling out a pack of ramen noodles. 

“Guess its noodles for lunch, again.”

The young man grabbed a pot and started to boil some water, as he waited he gave out a shaky sigh. The young man's name was Jackson Frost Overland, he was 26 years old and he ran a successful daycare center for a nonprofit. And he hadn't been at work for over 2 weeks.

When the stay at home order was placed, the nonprofit that owned the daycare decided that it would be best if they closed their doors in order to make sure that everyone was safe and while they still held daily meetings through video chat, Jack was crawling out of his skin. Luckily he was still getting a paycheck, as was everyone that worked at the daycare, and he could afford to get groceries but he couldn't exactly leave his house. 

Jack was immunosuppressant and so he was at higher risk to catch the virus. He was scared to go to the store and possible catch the virus and since he lived alone, he may not be able to get help if he needed it. He didn't have any family nearby and he didn't want to be a bother to his friends and so he had just tried to stretch out his groceries. He also can't do curbside because he doesn't have a car, and so was just gathering his courage to go to the store but at the moment, he felt very hopeless.

“Well it could be worst.” Jack stated placing the packet of noodles in the boiling water. Once the noodles were cooked, he tossed in a few spices and filled a bowl before heading back into his living room to watch some more YouTube videos. Halfway into the video, Jack phone suddenly started to ring. Jack jerked up and grabbed his phone in confusion. He wasn't expecting anyone to call him, especially since everyone usually texted him. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was a face time request from him friend Aster.

“Wonder why he's calling.” He accepted the call and saw that Aster was standing outside in the sun, and since he couldn't place where he was, Jack figured that he was probably in his backyard, either gardening or painting. Aster had his long gray blue hair tied in a ponytail and he could just make out some streaks of paint in his hair. He was also wearing a mask, one that had easter bunnies and chicks that one of Jack's kids had given him. If Aster was wearing that and was outside, he must be practicing his spray painting. Aster had taken it upon himself to take on the challenge of doing different types of art forms. Spray painting was his current challenge.

“Hey Aster, hows it going?” Jack greeted giving a small wave and getting another bit of his noodles.

“Hey Frostbite. Ramen noodles again? That cant be healthy for you mate.” He stated with a low chuckle.

“It may not be the healthiest, but it tastes good and its one of the few things I have left. How goes the spray painting? Have you mastered it yet?” Jack replied sticking his tongue out at the older man.

“Its going all right, I only have a few cans left so I may have to go to the store to buy some more as well as some other supplies. You haven't gone grocery shopping yet?” Aster told him shifting his phone around.

“No I haven't gone yet.” Jack replied, not wanting to tell Aster the real reason he hasn't gone. Tooth, his best friend who was trapped in Russia with her fiance Nicholas who also works at the nonprofit with them, was the only one that knew the real reason why he hadn't gone grocery shopping.

“Well Frostbite its your lucky day. Open your front door.” Aster stated, the corner of his eyes crinkling, showing that he was smiling under his mask.

Jack was just confused and then saw that behind Aster there was a young man walking a large black Great Dane. The young man was his neighbor. That meant that...

“Are you outside my house?” Jack asked already getting up and heading to his front door.

“Ha ha,why don't you come find out?” He answered before hanging up. Jack was even more confused. Why would Aster be here? He opened his door and saw that Aster was standing a few feet away in his front yard and as he took a step forward he ended up kicking something. He looked down and saw two large canvas bags filled with groceries. Jack jerked his head up and stared at Aster with his mouth agape. He didn't know what to say.

“Tooth mentioned that you haven't gone grocery shopping because you were immunosuppressant and that you were worried about what would happen if you went to the store. She figured you didn't want to tell anyone or ask for help because you didn't want to be a bother. She told me that she saw that your were losing hope and since you all call me the Easter Bunny, I figured I should bring you some hope.” Aster told him, starting to shuffle in embarrassment.

Jack was speechless. He couldn't believe that Aster actually got him groceries. While he and Aster hated each other when they first met, they had gotten past their differences and became good friends. Though Jack wanted to be more than friends. Actually before all of this happened, he was planning on asking the tall man out to dinner.

“I can't believe you got me groceries.” Jack mumbled giving Aster a bright smile and if his eyes were a little misty, neither man mentioned it. “I don't know how to repay you.”

“How about you repay me with you keeping your hope, we'll get through this pandemic Jackie. Just have to have hope.” Aster told him softly. Jack just gave out a small laugh and nodded, running his hand through his unruly hair.

“Well, you certainly gave me hope Aster and I will definitely try to keep it.” Jack replied before sucking up his courage and hope and asking Aster something.

“Would you like to have dinner tonight? Maybe watch a movie together? All of it online of course. Though that pretty strange, so you don't have to answer or we can just forget that I asked you or we could just-” He rambled on before Aster interrupted him.

“I'd love to mate. I had already planned on asking you out before all of this but I would love to have dinner and a movie with you. Even if its through a screen.” Jack just gave him a bright smile and after a few minutes of chatting Aster left and Jack took his groceries inside, already planning his date with Aster. _He was right, he did bring me hope._


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so here is the second prompt! Hope y'all enjoy it!

“I can't believe that you are bringing that up!” Jack exclaimed covering his face with a pillow while trying not to laugh.

“Come on it was bloody annoying and idiotic but also hilarious. It is honestly one of my favorite memories of you.” Aster replied with a laugh, though it sounded distorted since they were talking over their web-cams.

Ever since Aster had dropped off groceries for Jack and they had had dinner together. They have started to have these online dates at least once or twice a week as well as talking daily. Right now they were reminiscing about how they first meet.

“How can that be one of your favorite memories? I did not leave a good first impression. I mean I destroyed that painting of Easter you did with an indoor snowball fight. Slipped on the melted snow and crashed into you, which resulted in a bunch of hard boiled eggs to fall and break on us. We stunk for the rest of the day and Sandy had to keep you away from me. That's one of my least favorite memories.” Jack told him feeling his face heat up in a blush. He regretted that his actions had destroyed Aster's hard work and even though he wasn't the one that threw the snowball destroying the painting it was still his fault.

“Okay so it wasn't the greatest day but it wasn't really your fault. The snowball fight was great idea for the kids and Sophie apologized and told me that she only threw the snowball at the painting because she heard me telling Tooth that it would be completely water and stain proof. She didn't hear me say that I hadn't treated the painting yet so she wanted to test it out. As for the slipping, I can hardly blame you for a bout of clumsiness and maybe hard boiled eggs weren't the best idea when dealing with a lot of kids.” Aster explained running a hand through his hair.

“That still doesn't explain why its a favorite memory of yours. By they way, have I ever apologized for that? If not, I am so sorry for ruining your painting and breaking your Easter eggs.” Jack asked.

“It is my favorite because even when I was almost blinded by rage and hate, I saw that you made the kids so happy. They were smiling and laughing because of you. I cant hate someone that just wants others to be happy. And then I got to know you more and I started to fall for you. That's why that day is so special to me.” Aster answered giving Jack a small smile. Jack blushed even more and hid his face in a pillow once more.

“What can I even say to that?! Gods Aster, you are such a sap.” He murmured.

“Ha ha, well how about you tell me your favorite memory of me?” Aster replied laughing and enjoying turning Jack as red as a tomato. Jack took a minute to think about his favorite memory. Well he had the memory of Aster giving him groceries and now they were sort of dating, but it wasn't a favorite memory. There was that time Aster was shirtless but that was more an appreciation memory than a favorite. Then he remembered one situation that really got Jack to start falling for the gruff man.

“Okay, so my favorite memory is actually one where we didn't interact. It was last Easter, we had just finished the Easter egg hunt for the younger kids and were starting to set the hunt up for the older kids. I heard one of the young kids start crying around the corner and so I went to see what had happened and see if I can help them. When I turned the corner I saw you kneeling next to this little girl, comforting her as she cried. She started telling you that she had only gotten one egg and she had hoped to get another for her brother who was sick at home.

So you let her know that the Easter Bunny had seen that she only got one egg and that she had tried very hard to get another, so he told you to hand her three very special eggs. So that her and her brother can share. You then gave her these three beautifully painted eggs and her face just lit up. She gave you a big hug and thank you and the Easter Bunny, saying she couldn't wait to give the eggs to her brother so that he could get better and come next time. She then left and you were just standing there, looking after her with a sweet gentle smile. It was the first time I really saw you interact with a kid, before I saw that, I just thought that you didn't really like kids, just tolerated them. But that showed me that you really cared about them, its when I started to want to learn more about you and see beyond the grumpy artist persona you put out. I'm happy I did.” Jack recalled still red as a tomato but smiling gently at the memory.

Aster could only look at him in shock, he didn't know anyone had seen him with the young girl. He still remembers that day very clearly and he wouldn't forget it any time soon. He actually got to meet the young girl's brother later on and he asked him to tell the Easter Bunny thank you for the eggs.

“Didn't realize you were there Jackie. Why didn't you say anything?” Aster asked curious to why the young man never mentioned it.

“I don't know. I kind of just wanted to keep it to myself I guess. Like if I told anyone about it then this special thing, it wouldn't be special anymore. I know it sounds ridiculous but it really was a turning point for me in wanting to know you and for our relationship. I just, wanted to have this one thing that no one else knew about. It's weird I know, but yeah. That's why I didn't say anything.” Jack answered.

“I get it Jack. And I don't think its weird, I'm glad that we got to know each other and are now getting even closer, or at least as close as we can get during quarantine.” He told him. Jack just smiled and after a few more minutes of talking, both males said goodnight and hanged up but before each male went to bed, they both had the same thought.

_I have a new favorite memory._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought and I hope everyone is being safe!
> 
> Till next time! Bye!


	3. Joy/Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next prompt, Joy/ Fun! I am officially caught up! Also this is much shorter compared to the other chapters but I just couldn't come up with anything else to write and I didn't know how to stretch it out and I figured that this would just be a nice and sweet chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Now on with the story!

“Okay so here is my first Tik Tok dance challenge! Hope it goes well.” Jack spoke into the camera before he got ready and started the music and started to do the dance. After a few tries he finally got a take that he liked and posted it. As the days started to blend in together, he had taken to watching a lot of Tik Toks and started to get a strong desire to make one, especially one of the dance challenges.

So he looked up some dance tutorials and started to practice to make sure he had the moves down. Once he was sure he got them, he started to record and so far its been really fun. But he hasn't told any of his friends or Aster what he was doing, he was a bit embarrassed but also having a lot of fun.

For the rest of the day, Jack recorded more Tik Toks. Some were dance challenges and others were some different challenges that he saw online. He even started to come up with some more original content that involved his love of winter. Specifically snow. What Jack hadn't realized was that Aster had also gotten bored and had downloaded the app and was looking through the various videos. He usually just looked at the art videos but this time he decided to check out some of the dance challenge videos. And to his surprise he saw someone familiar.

“What the?” Aster exclaimed re-watching the video and seeing the username. @JackFrost. It was Jack. Aster immediately started to watch the other videos on his page. He thought he was really good, and actually had him smiling and chuckling in a lot of them. He also saw that Jack had a good amount of views and followers. So he decided to comment on his most recent video.

Jack was scrolling through some of his comments when a certain comment with a very interesting username. @e.aster. The comment said, “Nice dance movies Frostbite. See you're having fun.”

“Oh my gods.” Jack mumbled. He quickly went to his contacts and started to call Aster on Face Time. Within just a few seconds, Aster answered with a smug smirk on his face.

“Hey Jack. Any special reason you're calling me?”

“I know you're e.aster. So you found my TikTok. Are you going to tell the others?” Jack asked, still a bit embarrassed that Aster had found his videos.

“Not if you don't want me to, but I do think they would enjoy them. I know it made me smile and chuckle watching them. I'm glad you're having fun Frostbite.” Aster answered.

“You really thought that it was good?” Jack asked in a quiet voice. While he had had fun making the videos he still had doubts about the good.

“Yes Jack, I thought that they were really good. You have always had a gift for bringing fun and joy to people especially to kids. I'm not surprised you would be good at these type of videos. I think the others would like it, even bloody Pitch. Might get a smile out of the grim bastard.” Aster explained with a smile.

“Thank you Aster. That means a lot coming from you. Kind of wish we weren't in quarantine so we can do a video together. I have some great ideas and I would love to see you do some of the dance challenges.” Jack thanked him with a grin.

“I think I'll stick to be a watcher mate, maybe I'll post some art videos. But if it will make you happy maybe we can do some of those duet videos. Maybe a who can do it best for the dance challenges.” Aster stated also grinning. And so the two spent the next hour planning the duet video as well as teaching Aster how to do the dance so he at least had a chance.

While they were still stuck at home, that didn't mean that they couldn't have their own fun and even share it with other people that are also stuck at home and maybe also looking for some fun and joy. Even with all the uncertainty around them and even with the days blending together, fun and joy can always be found. If Jack could bring some fun to people then he would be happy to provide it. Maybe even drag some of his friends into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that y'all enjoyed it and please let me know what y'all think.
> 
> Till next time! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter and I cant wait to do the rest of the prompts! Also concerning my other stories. I am currently working on this, The Lost empire remerged is not abandoned, I am currently writing the next chapter, I just got stuck. I couldn't figure out how to get from point A to paint B but I think I've got it. So be on the look out for the next chapter even if its been a while since I updated it...
> 
> Also who can guess what YouTube video or YouTuber Jack was watching?
> 
> Till next time! Bye!


End file.
